out of breath
by Moon Waltz
Summary: kematian adalah sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan, tetapi kita tetap di sini; mencoba. [eruri]. untuk #NekonoHeichou


a/n: untuk #NekonoHeichou hari kelima. Supertelat :"

* * *

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

 _ **out of breath**_

"tema: _langit tidak lagi biru_ "

[ _brought to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

.

* * *

.

Levi bergidik, tubuhnya menggigil bukan karena udara dingin; rumah sakit memang bukan tempat yang berasosiasi dengan rasa hangat, tetapi tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan di sana sudah cukup untuk meningkatkan toleransi saraf-sarafnya terhadap temperatur rendah –toh tidak membantu banyak, tendensi adaptifnya itu, ketika ia tak menemukan denyut-denyut _di bawah kulit itu_ dan monitor di sisinya hanya sudi menampilkan garis-garis saja.

Rasanya tak nyata, bunyi-bunyi alat penyokong hidup itu di telinganya, jauh, dan defribilator di tangannya juga, yang mirip senapan tak beramunisi di tengah pertempuran melawan dewa kematian, tak berguna, seperti jutaan lembar-lembar buku dan jurnal medis yang ia baca, atau gelar sarjana dan cumlaude-nya, atau dia, yang masih menolak dihadapkan pada realita.

Levi menggigil lagi, berkat adrenalinnya yang berpacu, merambat ke sekujur tubuh dan tentu saja membuat otaknya juga sekarang terjaga penuh, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dihasilkan oleh kopi hitam manapun yang pernah ia seduh. Ia meraih defribilatornya lagi, frustasi, menaikan voltasenya, ia menghitung, menghitung, satu dua –defribilatornya menyentuh, dada pasien menghentak, garis di monitor naik turun beberapa kali, namun pada akhirnya bersikeras menjadi linier lagi.

Ia mengabaikan defribilatornya, tak berhasil, tak berhasil, ia menumpu dada itu dengan tangan kosong, memijatnya, cpr ini harus berhasil, ayolah-

"Dokter? Dokter Levi?"

Ia tak menyahuti panggilan itu, biarkan ia dulu, ini pertempurannya, ia tak ingin kalah.

 _Kembalilah, kau masih muda, belum saatnya kau mati di sini._ Levi memijat dada itu lagi, tetapi jantungnya yang justru terasa bergejolak, perih. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik sesuatu, padahal si pasien yang napasnya melemah untuk setiap detik yang berlalu dalam bisu.

Suara berdenging panjang menghujam telinga, mengingatkan final yang tak ingin Levi terima- _jangan, belum saatnya, belum-_

"Dokter, sudah cukup. Kita kehilangan dia."

* * *

.

Wajahnya basah, bukan oleh airmata, ia tidak gampang menangis, ia hanya butuh distraksi atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat pikirannya terhempas kembali pada kenyataan (meski itu menyakitkan). Jadi ia memilih kucuran air dingin di pagi buta, selagi terpaan angin menambah sensasi dingin di wajahnya, dan rekan sejawat dari lingkaran profesi yang sama dengannya berlalu lalang oleh rutinitas, menyalakan denyut kehidupan di rumah sakit itu tanpa interupsi, tidak peduli bahwa Levi baru saja meloloskan nyawa salah satu pasien yang ia tangani.

Ia tertunduk lesu, kurang dari sejam yang lalu ia memberi gestur serupa di hadapan keluarga pasien sembari menggumamkan maaf yang terasa getir di lidahnya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah-wajah terluka itu, yang harapannya telah ia hancurkan hanya dengan satu gelengan singkat. Mestinya si ayah bermimpi menghadiri graduasi anaknya tiga tahun ke depan, mestinya si ibu berangan tentang pernikahan, tetapi satu-satunya upacara yang bisa mereka dapatkan sekarang hanyalah pemakaman.

Desah napas itu masih terasa di tangannya, denyutnya juga, yang pelan, minta untuk ia selamatkan. Tetapi ia gagal, dan sejam yang lalu itu serasa seperti mimpi saja. Ia seharusnya mampu-

Kepalanya diketuk sesuatu yang hangat dan metalik, reaksinya lambat, walau kemudian ia tengokkan juga kepalanya, menemukan tubuh lain berbalut seragam hijau yang identik dengan apa yang ia kenakan; duduk di sebelahnya, berhati-hati, dan keletihan tidak mampu menutupi tatapannya yang dalam dan memahami.

"Minumlah," katanya. Levi menerima kaleng kopinya dengan enggan, memilinnya, mencari kehangatan yang sempat ia lupakan. Ia memilih untuk tidak meminumnya.

"Baru selesai?"

"Begitulah, pasien _Appendicitis_ ," Erwin menenggak kaleng kopinya, "sudah enam hari, parah sekali."

Levi menghela napas untuk mengisi senyap di antara mereka.

"Erwin, apakah aku terlalu arogan?" Levi meremas kaleng kopi di tangan, matanya lelah, berpendar resah, "kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyelamatkan siapa pun di meja operasi, tapi hari ini anak itu- ia tidak semestinya mati."

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Levi."

 _Memang. Memang._ Ia tahu-

"Tapi aku begitu dekat dengannya, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, aku masih bisa merasakan nyawanya yang perlahan hilang."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Apakah ia menangis? Tidak, itu bukan tangisan, itu adalah tumpahan kekecewaan. Kecewa karena ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak selalu berdaya, yang mesti mengalah pada takdir dan menoleransi akhir. Ia bukan Tuhan maupun pahlawan, mereka pernah menjulukinya jenius ketika ia bisa mempraktikan prosedur trakeotomi pada pasien yang nyaris mati di minggu pertamanya intern di sana; tapi sebatas itu, hanya sampai situ, kejeniusannya tak berarti apa-apa sekarang, di sini, atau dini hari itu ketika ia mesti merelakan pasiennya pergi.

"Kali pertama kehilangan pasien memang berat, Levi. Saat itu aku berlari ke alkohol," Erwin terkekeh, "rasanya hipokrit sekali karena dua hari sebelumnya aku menyuruh Pixis, yang livernya bermasalah itu, untuk tidak mengonsumsinya."

Ujung bibir Levi tertekuk, "kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Pasien pertamamu yang meninggal."

"Oh. _Hypoxia_ akut, tiga peluru di toraks dan telat dilarikan ke sini. Parahnya aku melewatkan gejala _cyanosis_ -nya karena panik. Setidaknya penembaknya tertangkap setelah itu."

Levi mendengarkan dengan khidmat, menemukan napasnya menjadi ringan di antara konvo mereka dan pengalaman yang Erwin dongengkan penuh nostalgia.

"Lalu setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tak ada. Kau hanya perlu mencoba, terus mencoba. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan, tetapi kita tetap di sini; mencoba."

Lengan-lengan waktu yang tak kasatmata bergerak cepat, matahari mengintip di antara celah kanopi dan pilar, menghujani ruang tunggu dengan cahayanya yang emas dan pirang dan hangat (seperti Erwin, seperti Erwin).

" _Thanks_ , Erwin, kopinya-"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Lain kali jika posisi kita berbalik, belikan saja aku kopi yang sama dan siapkan telingamu untuk mendengarkan keluhanku juga."***

.

.

 ** _fin_**


End file.
